The process of configuring machines on a computer network, whether physical machines or virtual machines, can be a laborious process. Typically, each machine is required to be configured individually, which can make it difficult to standardize configurations across a network. In particular, network policies are typically implemented machine by machine and even user by user.
What is required is a system and method for transporting configuration parameters across machines on a network.